I am a soldier
by Starspike7
Summary: Kal'Reegar's life or better to say after life
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story to my favorite Quarian and how I see him. I am not writing this as a happy go luck story so if you wish to read one of those check out anyone else's but mine.**

I am a soldier.

This one line was all that came to Kal'Reegar's mind. He was in a white landscape and had been walking for hours. Nothing made scenes to him. It looked as though there was a landscape other than flat and white but he could not reach it.

After about 7 hours of walking he finally threw his hands up in defeat and sat down. It was only when he stopped that a human came from the mist that surrounded him. "Hello, Kal", the human began, "you weren't due to come here for another forty-five years. What happened?"

Kal looked closely at the human, "I wish I could tell you friend but I am a little stumped at where here is."

"Makes scenes I didn't know where I was either when I arrived", the human replied with a nostalgic tone. "To make it simple Kal you are dead. This is where you come when you die."

Kal began shaking his head, "No, that can't be right. I was just on Palivan fighting Reapers. There is no way I am dead. My squad still needs me."

"Well Kal, I don't know how to bring you to this realization except by doing what I am supposed to."

"And that is", Kal replied his tone impatient and angry.

"This", the human replied as he raised his hand into the air and caused the mist around him to swirl and crack as shapes came rushing past. Kal was so startled he brought his arms up to protect his face and when he lowered his arms he was in the cargo bay of the Rayya.

"What the hell happened."

The man's voice came from above, "This is the day your life turned around Kal. You met someone here that changed your life for the better."

"What is that supposed to mean", Kal yelled angrily.

"Just find yourself!"

Kal's feet understood the message when Kal didn't himself as they began to run up and down the isles of crates. He finally stopped when he saw his old suit. He stopped at the isle and looked at himself huddled into a ball in the isle crying. He walked closer and tried to put his hand on the grey and blue version of himself but fell through and yanked back.

"Sorry Kal, this is a memory. It never changes no matter what you do."

Kal angrily sat himself down next to himself and waited. Keelah, he hated how much he cried. He didn't remember this at all. He had been crying but why. Then it hit him literally.

A flash of purple and a little girl landed directly atop his younger self. This scared the bosh'tet out of Kal as he jumped to his feet ready to nuetralize the threat. Then she looked up, and Kal fell down. It was Tali, Keelah Tali. He reached forward and tried to touch her but again just past through.

He just stood there and watch the events unfold in awe. "Keelah, you bosh'tet what did you do that for", the young Kal screamed at young Tali. Tali looked back at Kal and started to giggle. "What, why do you giggle? Am I a comedian now?"

The little Tali just looked up and yelled, "Hey, Nalla I found the source! He just saved my life!"

Kal herd another voice of another girl up at the top of the crates, "Okay, good for you but I am not jumping off this highth. I'll double back and climb down!"

Tali yelled back, "Okay I will wait here!"

Young Kal was stuck there with Tali on top of him. She leaned over and put her visor to his and began to speak, "Why were you crying?"

Kal just lay there unable to think of what had happened. He openned his mouth and began to speak, "I...I...My father forbade me from playing with my friends in the open cargo bay."

Tali's head turned to the left inquisitively, "Why is that."

Kal just stood there and watched as he made his first real friend that day. He herd himself explaining how because his parents couldn't afford a new suit for him that any straining activity like sports could put his filters out and cause him an infection. He saw how compassionate Tali was even then as a child. She hugged him and counseled him. Then time began to speed up, Kal saw him flying through the isles and he saw glimpses of him and Tali playing and growing together. The rush finally slowed down.

He stopped in a cross section of some and saw him and Tali come out of an isle a few rows down. All he could do was admire the suit he was wearing when he remembered how he had saved the money up to get it.

Tali kept circling him and admiring his suit and asking him questions, "No help at all, you bought this by yourself?"

"Yes", Kal replied his head held high.

"It is completely up to date?"

"Again yes, I want to be prepared for my pilgrimage."

"So that is why you got this?"

"Yes, that and I have this girl I want to impress", Kal said with a joking tone.

Tali immediately flew in on this and stopped circling him, "Who?"

"Well, she is this girl I have known for a while."

"Okay."

"Her favorite color is purple."

"Oh, is it Nalla? She is really nice and has quite a thing for you. I bet you two will be so close

and..."

She stopped when she realized Kal was behind her leaning against a box, "Do you really want to know who this wonderful, amazing, astounding, brilliant, unforgettable girl is?"

Tali jumped and grabbed his shoulders shouting, "Yes!"

Kal only replied with a quiet whisper, "You."

Tali stopped and stared at him. Her gaze unwavering and her hands clinging to his shoulders. There was a moment of silence but Tali finally broke it by hugging Kal and saying, "Kal, I've waited for so long."

Kal felt surprised, "You did, I mean you have?"

"Yes Kal, which makes this all the more difficult. You leave for your pilgrimage next week and I can't promise I and coming back from mine."

"Neither can I, whats wrong with you and me hooking up now?"

"Listen Kal, I promise if I come back alive I will stay with you forever but until then I have to say no."

Kal watched as his heart sank and felt his do the same and together he said with himself, "Promise."

Then, Tali replied, "Promise."

A signal tear ran down Kal's cheek as the white mist returned around him and lifted to his next memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'll admit last author's note was cold but I feel that just because its written it doesn't have to have an ending that's happy. Y'know what I am saying?**

The mist cleared and Kal was across from the human. He sat and stare for moments or hours he really didn't know. Finally the man spoke, "So how do you think your life turned around Kal?"

Kal thought for a few moments and finally spoke, "Tali?"

The human smiled, "This is real, Kal not a movie, think."

Kal thought again and spoke more confidently, "I had someone that needed me or at least I thought did."

The human gave Kal a nod, "That's right, someone depended on you. And that gave you..."

Kal felt like a child being taught his alphabet, "A reason to try."

"Damn, Kal you are way easier to teach than old Presley."

"Thank you but I have to ask. Who are you?"

The human laughed, "Well Reegar, no one has asked me that in a long time. When I was alive they called me Kaiden Alenko."

"Nice to meet you Kaiden", Kal answered as he out stretched his hand.

Kaiden took it and shook it with a firm grip. Kal blinked while they were shaking and reopened his eyes to see Admiral Xen in front of him. She wore her black veil and had a cold look behind the purple visor.

"Now Kal", she began, "I know you are going on your pilgrimage soon. And there are many gifts you can bring back, yes?"

Reegar felt his head already nodding and his voice spoke for him, "Yes ma'am, I plan to find weapons for our marines."

"Yes, that is all fine but I need something far more valuable than weaponry. I need information and you can get it."

"But ma'am why would you want me to find information? There is no way I could make it on the Moreh. I mean I am not a scientist and all."

"Well, while you lack in brains you make up for in brawn. We could use a man of your ability aboard the Moreh to help in case one of our experiments goes wrong."

"That sounds fine ma'am but what do you really want me for?"

"That is all, just security and the information would be a benefit to our people."

Kal thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "Sorry ma'am but being your muscle doesn't sound like my kind of job. Maybe talk to Nalla or even Raon but I am not the kind to sit back and accept the bare minimum."

Admiral Xen huffed and marched off after Kal finished. Kal then walked away and didn't. Kal watched from the same place he'd been standing as the younger him walked away from the area where he talked to Xen.

"What in Keelah just happened."

The Kaiden's voice then came back, "Well Kal, you just told Xen that you were not going to risk your life for her need and instead made the decision to help your people."

"Yes, I know that but why is this important?"

"Later on Kal. Later on."

Kal then notice that the younger him was getting away and ran to catch up. He rounded the corner that the younger him did and saw a pair of hands yank him out of the hall way and into a room. Kal quickly ran up but the door closed and would not open to him.

"You little bosh'tet, open up", Kal yelled trying to open the door. He pulled back to take a swing at it and followed through with the punch and passed through the door. He looked around and didn't see himself anywhere. Kal searched the room and found a with a small window in it. He walked up and peaked inside and saw himself standing in with Tali. Kal stepped through the door and watched again.

Younger Kal was confused and didn't understand what was going on as he spoke, "Tali what are you doing, I have to leave? The shuttle to take me to Omega leaves in 10 minutes."

Tali didn't listen she reached her hands up and put them on her and Kal's visors. Then Kal herd the hiss and pop as she removed their masks and brought Kal in for a kiss. His first kiss.

He watched as their lips touched and pressed. He remembered the sensation like it was yesterday. Her warm skin and love were all that kept him from getting sick during his pilgrimage. Then, she finished and gave him a smaller kiss as if to signify that he was just kissed by her and not someone else. Then she placed their visors back on and left.

Kal laughed as he saw his younger self so stunned by the kiss that he leaned against the wall of the small room and slid down to a sitting position. Just thinking of the time gave him a warm feeling inside. Suddenly, young Kal looked down at his omnitool and was out the door and gone before the door was fully opened.

Kal laughed as he remembered sprinting to the transport shuttle and how much hell he got from almost missing it. The memory slowly shifted to a few months down the road at the citadel and all the species that passed him by. He saw his hiring at C-sec. It sped to when he bought a shipment of guns and then his arrival back at the Fleet. He saw everything that happened in those two years of him being gone and all he could think about was getting home to see Tali beofer she took the journey.

He still felt the pride when he saw himself present Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema with the weapons and the sadness at being a month late to see Tali off. He felt the happiness he found in being a sergeant and the anguish from basic training in the marines.

He laughed at his nicknames and rumors that came with him being good with a rocket launcher. He remembered Heavy Hands and the rumor that under his visor is another rocket. Then he saw Tali come back and the vision slowed the regular again.

He saw the return party that Rael'Zorah planned for his daughter. The people dancing to the music but Tali was just sitting in the court area as far away from the dance floor as possible. He saw a younger but similarly dressed, younger Kal notice and rush over to her.

Kal, himself, was already by her watching himself come over. Tali's knees were hugged to her chest and buried her visor into her arms.

Kal walked over with a skip in his step and an unparallelled happiness, "Well, hello there Miss Zorah. Care to share a dance with this soldier?"

Tali buried her head deeper into her arms, "No, Reegar, I don't feel like dancing."

Kal watched his younger self fall into confusion, "Why, might I ask, not?"

Tali snapped at him, "Because Kal, I'm alive and my commander is dead!"

Young Kal stepped back in surprise both by the news and her anger, "Sorry Tali, I didn't know that happened."

Tali buried her head farther in shame for snapping, "No, its okay Kal. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I mean, its not like you were there or met the man."

Young Kal took a seat next to Tali, "Look Tali, the way I see it you could do one of two options. Let yourself fester like what I assume your commander wouldn't want you to do, or..."

Tali brought her face up, "Or what Kal?"

"Or show me those dance moves I haven't seen since I left for my pilgrimage."

Tali let out a small laugh, "Kal, last time I danced with you, I made you look bad."

"Tali that was four years ago and I got some lessons from Nalla."

Tali looked up finally, "Kal? You and Nalla."

"Just dancing Miss Zorah, that girl I told you about still has a special place inside my heart."

Tali then turned away and shoved her visor into her arms, "Kal, I'm sorry but I have to break my promise."

Kal watched himself reel back, "What?"

Tali started speaking so quiet that Kal had to really try to hear her, "I met someone Kal, outside the fleet and I need to figure this out."

Kal watched himself slowly stand up and turn and walk away. He followed himself and herd Tali no longer crying softly but loud enough for all to hear.

Young Kal and himself finally arrived at the shooting watched himself wind up and punch his locker causing it to cave in on his had. He kept hitting it and yelling the word promise over and over. Finally, when Kal's fists hurt from watching the younger him hit the locker, he finished.

Kal saw himself grab a sniper out of the weapon rack and set the target range for Krogan. He had to marvel at his accuracy when every shot was to the head. He had been firing for an hour till someone came in and sat beside him. He looked over and saw Nalla'Okoro.


	3. Chapter 3

Kal felt the warmth in the air the moment Nalla entered the shooting range. Her appearance was intoxicating in itself. With her white veil, grey suit, and white visor she looked like that of a human angel. Kal watched as his younger self get up to meet her.

Nalla then leaned against the lockers, "Tali told me you headed this way. After what she said, I don't understand why she was the one crying."

Young Kal flipped around and quick aimed at one Krogan. He fired a shot with deadly accuracy. Knocking target off its hinges and sending it flying five feet from its stand. He pulled back the bolt and got read to fire another shot.

Nalla tried to get his attention once again, "Y'know, if you real want to hit something why not something that can hit back."

Kal fired one more shot then got up, "Nalla if you are trying to get me to open up and start a therapy session then your going to leave here with nothing more that my silence."

To this Nalla just walked over casualy and put her hand on the rifle, "Are you sure?"

"Yes", young Kal replied coldly.

"Okay then", at this Nalla wrenched her arm and tore the rifle away from Kal. She then spun it around and used it like a club to smash into Kal's left side.

"Damn, what the hell are you doing?"

Nalla didn't respond she just kept attacking him with the rifle. Kal quickly found a pattern to her swipes and wrenched the rifle away and threw it off to the side. Nalla kept attacking him though and he was force to block every shot.

"Nalla, what the hell are you doing?"

"Look, either you start talking or I keep beating", Nalla then took Kal and flipped him onto his back and put a knee into his stomach to hold him down. "Now, Kal!"

"What do you want me to say? I still love her! I want her so bad! I feel nothing now because of what she did! I was about thirty seconds from putting that gun to my head and pulling the trigger!" Nalla reeled back at the comment just enough for Kal to flip her over and pin her to the ground.

"What do you want me to say Nalla, What?"

Nalla said nothing. She reached up and began tearing off Kal's armor. Strap by strap and buckle by buckle it all came off. When she finished with that, she started on the cloth that Kal wore. When she finished Kal was half his size and you could see his every bodily feature.

"Nalla what are you..." Nalla put her hand to his mouth piece and asked him one question.

"Now that your not as big of a man, do you want to talk?" Nalla spoke this in such a sweet voice that Kal just rolled over and lay beside her.

"Nalla, you are too good you know that?"

"Yes", she replied smugly with a smile behind her visor.

Kal rolled over and began to speak, "I loved her so much Nalla. She was all I thought about when I was on my pilgrimage and she just cast me aside when she got back."

"So she did and the always amazing Kal'Reegar is going to take that lying down."

"Hell, no", Kal said and just realized that he is laying down. "Well, I would get up but I think someone broke my rib with a rifle butt."

Nalla jumped up and started apologizing, "Oh Keelah, Kal I am so sorry. I got carried away with the combat and all."

"I am just teasing you Nalla. I mean after all you did just start trying to kick my ass."

Nalla plopped down and gave a kick to Kal's side, "Bosh'tet."

"Ya, whatever but seriously. Who ever this guy is he must be one hell of a person to go and win her heart enough to forget me."

"Kal look, the guy she was talking about died."

"What?"

"The commander who she helped save the galaxy with."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better. Here I am measly Sargant Kal'Reegar, The man that could give Tali a home on the Neema. Pit against Commander Shepard, the man who gave her the galaxy."

"Kal you are over dramatizing it way too much."

"Well, I think that the guy is good enough to over shadow me even in death." And with that the doors to the shooting range opened. Nalla and Reegar both jumped up with Reegar giving an audible grunt from the pain in his mid section.

In walked Rael'Zorah, his tall form casting a shadow as he walked in, "Nalla, Kal why are you not out enjoying the festivities? My daughter is after all back from her pilgrimage and I would have expected her two best friends there with her."

Nalla began talking, "Yes, Rael we were just going to meet with Tali now and..."

Kal cut her off, "Well Nalla was going to meet her. I on the other hand am going to keep working on my aim."

"Kal!" Nalla said with an injured sound to her voice.

"What, I have to work on my shot and I can't do it in a party without being arrested."

Admiral Zorah then cut in, "Go Nalla, I will have a chat with the Sargent here."

Nalla left the room and flipped around just in time to shoot Kal a quick glance before the door closed. "Okay Admiral what would you like to talk about?"

"Well for one, why are all of your over suit garments sitting on the floor.

"Ah, shit. Sorry sir, I'll put that on." Kal rushed over and quickly donned his gear.

"Okay, now that the matter of your gear is over. Tell me why are you here, After all Kal you are not the kind to just skip out on a party. Especially, one that my daughter is attending."

"Honestly sir, could we keep the Tali talk to a minimum here?"

"Oh, why would you want that", Admiral Zorah asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, you see... I mean... Tali she...this is really hard for me sir. After all, you are my superior."

"Then drop all that, for this short time I am Rael, Tali's father, and you are Kal, the man my daughter has had a crush on for many years."

"Okay, Rael, That is not the case here any more. Tali found someone else."

"Well, by all means turn around and walk away. It's not like you were with her first or anything. It's not even like you were my daughters first kiss. She just got an infection after you left because luck just pans out like that."

"Wow, was it that obvious", Kal asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, it was. Look, Kal, my daughter wants a man who can show strength and initiative. At the same time, she wants love and compassion. I have not been able to give her the second part and that is clear. It's up to you to accomplish all of this."

"I just don't know if she will give me a chance to."

"Then, take the chance. When ever it comes, you grasp it and don't let go till she sees it."

Kal walked over and picked up the sniper rifle, "Thank you sir."

Kal handed the rifle to Rael and then headed for the door. On his way down the hall he herd the boom of the rifle followed by Zorah screaming, "I still got it!"

Older Kal had been amazed he had forgotten all of this. He stayed in a corner the whole time watching the events unfold and then the mist came and cleared like it had before. Agian, he was standing before Kaiden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, just want to send a shout out to Vault08. Your lone review kept this going. I thought no one was reading and I was about to scrap the project.**

"So Kal, what happens next?"

Kal looked at Kaiden, he wanted to stop what he was doing. All the heart break he was feeling again was too much. "Kaiden, is there a way I could take a break this is a lot to take in."

"Sorry, Kal. Once I begin the memories, they need to be finished. I'm sorry Kal but I have to ask, what happens next?"

Kal took a deep breath, "I waited two years for a chance to show her. It wasn't until her squad died on Freedom's Progress that I was able to take it." Kal closed his eyes and opened them to the Quarian court.

Shala'Raan, the head speaker, began, "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Neema your squad has died and your mission on Haestrom cannot commence until one unit chooses to aid you."

Tali was looking down at the ground playing with her hands, "Yes, aunty...Shala'Raan I will contact marine squads and send a request order to all C.O.s."

Kal saw his younger self stand up from the crowd sitting in on the hearing, "I offer my services to the researcher for the mission."

Tali shot a glare at young Kal, "Kal, what are you doing. You say nothing to me for two years and then swoop in to save the day. What the hell, bosh'tet?"

"Ma'am, I find that you are in a situation here that cannot be solved with out my direct intervention. Admirals as you can see via the information I have sent to your omnitools, my squad is willing and equipped for the job."

Raan looked down at her omnitool and then nodded to the other Admirals who nodded back. "Alright, Tali'Zorah and a small research team will be sent to Haestrom under the protection of the marines of 12th squad Delta lead by Kal'Reegar. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone began to walk away and leave but Tali pulled Kal over to the nearest airlock and shut them both in. Older Kal had to run to keep up because when Tali is mad, everyone moves at a snail's pace.

Older Kal had finally got through the door when Tali started yelling, "What the hell? Kal you insensitive bosh'tet! You storm off one night and then come and say you will die for me two years later!" At that Tali started beating Kal's chest with her fists and crying. She finally gave up after a few minutes and leaned against a wall. "Kal, why did you just do that?"

Younger Kal stood erect like a soldier, "Well ma'am, you said you needed time to figure out what was happening. I felt that at the time you didn't need me around to put any sort of pressure on you and therefore waited a sufficient time. Now finding that my feelings for you have not dwindled in the least bit. I have come to the conclusion that to show you I have to get in the way of you and death."

Older Kal almost busted out laughing, he never remembered saying I still love you and I'm going to show you so professionally. After Kal was done Tali stood and hugged Kal. Not in the way of a friend but that of a passionate lover. Older Kal, wished that even for a moment he could get into his old form and feel Tali's arms around him once again.

"Kal, thank you."

"Haven't done the job yet, ma'am."

"No, I mean thank you for being the same person that you always have."

"Ma'am?"

"Everything is changing and I can't slow or stop it. Yet, in this changing world, you stay the same immovable rock. Never letting anything sway you, and patiently waiting for others to come around."

Older Kal saw that his younger self had a smile so big it was easily noticeable even through the visor. "Never gonna move ma'am."

"Kal, can I ask you a question?"

"Ma'am."

"Do you remember that kiss we had four years ago?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"More than anything Tali."

At that Tali's hands went to Kal's visor and Kal put his on hers. They removed each others masks at the same time and there lips met again. They held that position again for at time, lips pressed against each other. At the point where they stopped last time Tali began to pull away but Kal said her name and she went back in for another kiss. This went on four a half hour until Tali had to leave and right after she pulled away her last time she gave him a small peck to sign her work.

Then they replaced their masks and went separate ways knowing that withing the next week they would have to fight and not love. Older Kal had seen a pattern by now and when the mist came he watched how it would become dense and thin to show Kaiden again.

"So Kal, still want to stop?"

"If what is coming next is what I think it is, then yes."

"Fine Kal, I'll stay in a more physical manifestation for this next memory."

Kal smiled under his visor, "You will."

Kaiden nodded, "Ya, I remember how hard it was for me to watch my life happen. I think that your going to need me for what happens next." With that, the mist started swirling lifting like a vail to show the bride or in this case memory.

When it finished Kal looked around Haestrom. He saw the lab where Tali was and his troops scattered through the courtyard in front of that. Kal's eyes then shot up when he saw movement on a high platform.

"Oh no", was all Kal could say as he saw himself standing next to Nalla in the sniper post.

**Okay, I believe in reader power so right now is your chance to choose Kal's final lover. I need someone to sway me toward Tali or Nalla. Leave a brief note or suggestion about why you think Kal should love either. Note: I am saying this is his final lover, not saying they end up together. After all, Kal's dead**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smaller chapter than usual. I really need some help on my decision here. I like Tali but I feel possessive of Nalla because I created her.**

Kal ran as fast as he could vaulting over boxes and sprinting around corners. He ran as fast as he could until he reached the latter. He put his hand on a rung to scale but was quickly phased through the latter. Kal froze for a moment trying to figure out how to get up to the sniper nest.

Kaiden then spoke, "Sorry Kal forgot to tell you you can't touch the objects in your memories."

Kal jumped and replied with hasted, "Kaiden I have to get up there now."

Kaiden smiled, "Well then", he then grabbed Kal by the arm and biotic charged the two up to the nest. Kal the took a seat and watched the events unfold.

Young Kal was the picture of health and was looking for any threats. Nalla on the other hand could only look at Kal, "So Kal, what do you think is causing the star to age so quickly?"

Young Kal took a glance at her then back to the landscape, "I don't know Nalla. I am a soldier after all. I'm just here to kill things. Not to do science like..."

Nalla looked off into the distance this time, "Like Tali?"

Young Kal kept quiet but the look his body language he was giving off told all. The way he stood straighter at hearing Tali's name. His hesitation to the question. All of it told Nalla what she already knew, "you love her don't you."

Young Kal turned and locked eyes with Nalla, "And if I do?"

Nalla just broke his gaze, "Your making a mistake."

Young Kal just laughed, "Why would I be making a mistake?"

"Because Kal love is a terrible thing!"

Young Kal was startled by her outburst but kep a calm tone, "Why is love a terrible thing?"

Nalla had desperation in her voice now, "It's hateful and envious. It wants what it cannot have. It will force you till you do what it wants, Kal. Love is terrible."

Kal had to laugh at the philosophical approach to Nalla's statement, "Nalla, Love is kind, it's genital. Love has patients for anyone. What you describe is lust."

Nalla just turned away to that, "lust and love two words that mean the same thing. One inhabits the evils and the other the good."

"Nalla, why would you say that? Is something going on here with the squad and you?"

"No, Kal. Its you, I have you in my head pulling me. I have wanted you since Tali introduced us. Kal, I don't like it but all I want right now is to get rid of Tali and take you for my self. I know its wrong but at the same time it would feel so right."

Young Kal was stunned, "But the night she came back and you..."

"Tried to tell you how I felt before Tali's father came in"' Nalla cut him off coldly.

Young Kal just sat down on a nearby crate and just thought. Nalla kept her stare to the horizon contemplating what she had just put out in the open. Both were completely quiet, but there seemed to be a lot of noise between the two.

Young Kal looked to say something to Nalla but saw her drop and hold her stomach. When he looked out he saw a geth sniper drop behind cover. He ran up to the edge and shouted to his squad.

"Move we have geth coming in. Watch the roofs for snipers and-"

Kal was cut off by a geth colossus dropping in behind them. By the lab, where Tali was.

Young Kal leaped over the edge of the nest and hit the ground running, he then joined his team on the left side of the court yard. Young Kal pulled out his rocket launcher and started giving covering fire. It looked like they would push the geth back so they could consentrate on the collossus but thats when things went south.

The colossus shot the nest making it fall and kill Kal's team. Kal took a shot in the abdomen and had to retreat to the front of the court yard. Old Kal wanted to punch something after seeing how fast things went from normal to utter shit storm and how powerless he was to stop it. Then, Kaiden put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Kal. The Geth caught you by suprise."

All Kal did was stare at Nalla laying on the ground in pain. Kal knelled down and tried to touch her but fell through. He had tears coming to his face as he looked from her to his dead squad.

"Kal, need a hand."

Kal stood up and replied, "I didn't understand the reason we were here, Kaiden. I was just a soldier. Just supposed to kill things and I failed." Off in the distance Kal saw Commander Shepard arrive and begin talking to his younger self.

"Kal, you can relax this is the last memory."

"Why?"

"Her, she was the reason this happened", Kaiden replied pointing to Nalla.

Kal shook his head, "I don't understand. Why is Nalla the reason I have to relive these memories."

Nalla was thriving in pain on the ground. Clutching the wound that her very life was draining from. All she did was whisper something. Regrets? Final wishes? Hopes and dreams? Kal didn't really know but all he could do was stare at her. Then something struck him.

"How can I hear her and see her when I am all the way over at the north end of the court yard."

"Kal", Kaiden began to reply with a deeper tone in his voice.

"No, this doesn't make sense. Why?"

Kaiden's voice dropped to a low rumble of a thousand voices, "Because we own you now."

Kal dropped to his knees as he relived his final moments. His squad dying, the reapers carrying him to the dragon teeth, the pain in his gut as it stabbed through him, the slow process of being turned to a husk. He relived this all.

Kaiden then walked over to him and spoke as the white mist turned black, "Kal'Reegar vas Neema nar Rayya, you have joined our voice and become one with our legion."

**Please leave your decision in the reviews.**


End file.
